A Gryffindor in the Slytherin quarters
by karina349
Summary: "You're so HOT as a boy Herms" she winked. "Stop it Ginny! This is serious!" Will Hermione's plan to make him love her work with her new masculinity? Will certain slytherin doubt his preferences or Discover everything soon enough without regretting it.D
1. Watching from behind the bushes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! It's all J.K Rowling's :D**

**A/N: Hope you all like it, it's my first fanfic so I'll be happy to accept your suggestions and critics.**

CHAPTER 1: WATCHING FROM BEHIND THE BUSHES

"I wish I had the tween's extendable ears, I can't hear anything!" whispered a bushy hair girl hidden in the bushes, trying to get a little closer to the slytherins, but then she felt something slimy on her hands...

"Eewwww!" the Gryffindor was trying desperately to find her wand but remembered that she had left it on her trunk, it was saturday after all. _"Damn it...Always bring your wand Hermione!" _she scolded herself trying to clean her hands with a piece of parchment.

"HERMIONEEE!" Hermione flinched with fear as she thought she was discovered; fortunately the boys didn't even turn to look. Moving her head from sight to sight she found the source of such scandalous voice.

"AH HHA! There you were Mione, I've been looking for you all morning!"

"SSHHH… Ginny! Don't scream like that!" said the scared brunette. "What? What are you doing here alone?" but as soon as the redhead looked up she knew... "Don't tell me you're spying on him again Mione… you're being really obvious you know..."

"I know I know Gin... but I can't help it… whenever I'm near him, he looks at me with a blank face and gets away. I don't think he hates me but he just doesn't care… he just ignores me. I really really want to get to know him better..." responded Hermione with that silly grin growing on her face again, she always had it whenever she thought about him.

"But what did you expect Hermione... he's a slytherin and one of Draco Malfoy's closest friend. I don't think you'll ever have an opportunity with him…" the red head gave her friend a sympathetic look and hugged her.

"I'm just telling you this because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Ok?"

"Ok Gin… you go first I'll be with you in a second…" Ginny looked at her friend and sighed resigned. "Ok Hermione but don't stay here so long ok?" The brunette watched her friend leave and turned to look at the boy of her dreams.

"_Maybe it doesn't have to be this way… maybe I can do something to make him notice me_". Hermione started walking towards the castle with an idea developing in her head and a mischievous smile on her face.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Breaking the rules for the sake of love

**Diclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series :D**

**A/N: I now this chapter is short too but the next one will be longer i promise XD **

CHAPTER 2: GOING AFTER THEO

"WHAT? Hermione are you insane? Are you seriously considering this!" squealed an angry Ginny with her face as red as her flaming hair.

"I'm not considering this Ginny…" said Hermione quietly as she sat on her bed. "I'm really going to do this, actually the potion will be ready in two days and I've already told my parents about it…"

"What? Your parents are ok with you doing this!"

"Well I didn´t tell them the hole story… the thing is that they told Professor McGonagall that I'll be away for a month."

"I can't believe you're doing this just for a boy… what if you get caught!" said the redhead impatiently pacing around the room and pulling her hair ribbon so much that it finally broke.

"Everything is going to be ok Ginny; besides, Professor Dumbledore is not going to be here for that time. I know I'll be in serious trouble if I get caught but you don't know what is like see the person you love everyday and just get a cold glare from him. All I need now is you Ginny, I need you to be my friend and help me."

Ginny looked closely her friend's face, she could see she was suffering; then remembered the many times Hermione had helped her, she was the reason she was with Harry. She wanted Hermione to be happy… so if that meant she had to agree with that crazy plan of hers, she was going to accept it.

"Ok Hermione… What do you want me to do?" Soon the other Gryffindors in the common room could hear the happy screams coming from the girls's dorm. Nobody had a clue of what a certain brunette and redhead were planning, not even those who were on the other side of the castle sleeping on the Slytherin quarters.

**A/N: Ok i'll just give a little preview, Hermione and Ginny's plan is put into action but it doesn't go as expected. What will Draco think when the new boy finally appears. Hope you enjoy it. XD**


	3. Hermione! You're a boy!

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't own HP :(**

**A/N: Enjoy! :D**

CHAPTER 3: Hermione! You're a boy!

"Hermione… we shouldn´t be doing this…" said a worried Ginny walking through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. "Come on Gin! Where is your Gryffindor courage! Besides, we have Harry's invisibility cloak, nobody can see us…"

"Since when are you the rule breaker Herms?" whispered the little Weasly rolling her eyes.

Finally the two gryffindors got into Myrtle's bathroom. "So this is where you've been preparing the potion...". Hermione nodded going near the cauldron and let her cloak fall to the ground.

"Ginny the potion is ready! I can't believe I'm really going to do this", said the brunette giving small hops and clapping excitedly. "Ok ok Herms… but hurry! I don't want to get caught by Filch."

"Ok wait here, I'm going into one of the cubicles in case I need to throw up". Ginny waited a while before she could hear the bathroom's door opening again. Ginny's small gasp was heard and she tried to cover her mouth with her hands. Hermione noticed her friend's eyes wide open and she started to panic, worry displayed all over her face…

"What's going on Gin? Is something wrong?..."

"No… it's just… Wow I never thought you could look like that... I mean... You look really handsome!" she said staring at her friend.

"Don't be surprised if you see a lot of girls drooling over you!" Ginny's shocked face was soon replaced by a smirk and winked at her too.

"Stop it Ginny! You're making me nervous… Wait… What did you just say?" she asked a little confused..."HANDSOME?, GIRLS DROOLING OVER ME?"

The brunette pushed her Ginny out of her way and ran towards the huge mirror above the sink. "Passing her hands through her new short dark hair, she felt her body stiffen and somehow managed to move her hands up to touch the small freckles in her nose, her body was bigger, her chest felt so different! Her breathing quickened so much that for a moment she was afraid to pass out.

"Hermione! What's the matter with you! Calm down!" Said the little Weasly as she put her hands on her friend's shoulder and shook it a little bit to get her attention, it was kind of difficult since Hermione was taller now and she had to get on tiptoes to reach her. "Wasn't this what you wanted?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY WANT THIS? I'M A BOY!" cried the poor "girl" giving another scream of frustration.

"Yeah and a hot one…" she noticed that her friend was looking at her up and down.

"Stop it Ginny! This is serious!" a chill went through her body.

"I don't get it…"

"I just wanted to change my appearance to get to know THEO better! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE HIM LIKE (love) ME IF I'M A BOY!" losing her mind, Hermione started kicking the bathroom's door trying desperately to wake up from her nightmare.

"HERMIONE! If you could stop whining for a moment we could think of something... Show me the book where you found the potion."

"It's here…" said the dark hair boy with tears on his eyes. He opened the book on the right page and pointed the potion, "See? I did everything correctly…" he repeated sobbing even more.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione! You made the wrong potion! If you just wanted to change your appearance you had to use the ingredients on the next page! I can't believe you didn't notice this! You are supposed to be the brightest witch our age!" The redhead gave a frantic scream.

"Don't yell at me Ginny! It's the last thing I need now", said the poor Hermione hugging her knees.

"What if we go see Madam Pomfrey! She could help us Mione!" her eyes twinkled and she cheered a little.

"No Gin, if someone discover this I'd be expelled from Hogwarts." When she realized that her punishment might end her days in Hogwarts, she let out a deafening cry. If only the earth could open up and swallow her.

"Ok Mione... We have no other choice but to stick to the plan…" looking intently the brunette's eyes and nodded firmly.

"What are you talking about Ginny… I'm a boy! And so you know, Theo is not GAY!"

"I know that! But if you're like this...", she said eyeing her again, "You could be Nott's friend, once you get closer to him, he'll tell you what he thinks about Hermione! I mean... you."

The boy's eyes sparkle a little, there was hope now.

"Let's go win his heart Hermione!" "YEAH!"


	4. The great Draco Malfoy blushing?

**Disclaimer: Not mine... just J.K Rowling s**

**A/N: :D :D :D :D :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::D**

CHAPTER 4: THE GREAT DRACO MALFOY BLUSHING?

"Theo… Theodore?... NOTT!." Yelled a frustrated Zabini trying to wake up his friend, but every Slytherin knew that that was an impossible task. Not even professor Snape could do that without a spell. Giving up, the Italian boy threw himself on his bed thinking about a beautiful Ravenclaw. He didn't know how but he started falling for her since last year.

He didn't think of her as the weird girl or Looney Lovegood as everyone called her. Actually, it was her weirdness what attracted him; he could remember the day he saw her sparkling eyes when he picked up her parchments from the floor and handed them to her.

"_Don't worry about them, they are just jerks trying to piss you off", he told her trying to look confident despite the slight blush growing on his cheeks. She just smiled and turned to finish her arithmancy essay. Since that day, he couldn't get her out of his mind._

It was a normal day in the Slytherin common room, Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with food, Theodore Nott got out of his bed just to continue sleeping on the couch, Blaise Zabini was daydreaming again by the window, he had been weird since last year. And finally Pansy Parkinson was trying to get Malfoy's attention sitting on his lap.

Tired of waiting for the girl to let him go, the arrogant blond stood up abruptly and left the dungeons ignoring Pansy's whining. "For Merlin's sake; When is she gonna leave me alone?" cursed the slytherin prince making his way to the Great hall for breakfast.

Sitting on his usual spot in the slytherin table, he glanced around him. There were few students eating; his eyes traveled along the Gryffindor table and there he found two of the golden trio eating with the gossip girls, Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil; he sneered again and took a slice of bacon. "Those girls are as annoying as Parkinson, fortunately I don't have to deal with them", he thought.

Raising his head again he noticed that someone was missing, it wasn't difficult to guess since Granger's sit between Potter and Weasel was empty. He snorted; _"Maybe her nose's stuck in another book…" _"Not that I care…" he added under his breath.

"Hermione! You look stunning! I would jump on you right now if I didn't know you're a girl." Ginny was giving her final touch to "Hermione's" hair.

"Remind me to tell that to Harry when I'm a girl again, ok?" Hermione giggled although it sounded really weird since boys don't do that.

"You know what I mean Herms…" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Ok… But I'm really nervous Gin… Are you sure I'm ok?" The brunette studied her new look on the mirror a bit unsure of what to do.

"Of course you are!"

Hermione had a little gel on her hair but it wasn't pulled back like certain blond, just the right amount to keep the messy locks under control. Instead of the usual red and gold colors on her uniform; he was now wearing the slytherin robes, his pants were falling slightly but Ginny insisted on keeping them that way, after all every boy in the school wore them like that. He wasn't quite sure about it... but his butt did look good in those pants. Hermione giggled.

His shirt wasn't too tight or too loose and it would let everyone notice he had a well built body. His tie was a little loose too.

And finally, entirely against his will, there was a small ring-shaped earring dangling in my left ear. He was handsome in deed but it sure gave him that bad guy's looks.

"Can I take the earring off Gin?" She pleaded one last time. "Over my dead body Herms!"

"Fine… what do we do now?"

"Well… why don't you introduce yourself and see if you're ready to go". Said the Weasly girl conjuring a chair and sat down gracefully on it.

"Ok…" Hermione cleared her voice and stood straight in front of her friend.

"Come on Mione, this is not a lecture… relax your body a little, you've been following Theo and Malfoy right? Just do it like them."

"Ok ok… but don't mention Malfoy again, I have enough of him already and now I have to be in the Slytherin quarters with that evil ferret too."

Once again, she cleared her voice and began talking about "herself".

"Good you are here professor Snape, take this report, it's from a transferred student that'll be joining your house". McGonagoll handed the folder and left her office; she had some detentions to give to some first years. Snape stared a while at the folder and finally opened it, he eyed the student's information and looked at his picture. "So you are the new slytherin…" he said with a harsh voice. "Hopefully you won't bring any problems Mr. Sammuels".

Hermione was wondering around the castle, she was lucky that the sorting hat accepted her petition and put her on Slytherin, but now that she thought carefully about it, being in a house full of snakes for a month wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Damn it Zabini…" Draco's steps echoed around the corridors. He was supposed to meet professor Snape an hour ago and Blaise forgot to tell him; cursing again, quickened his pass but felt a solid bump on his forehead and if that wasn't all, he found himself being pulled down by his tie and let slip a loud growl when he hit the floor.  
"What the hell…" he began trying to adjust his vision since it was kind of blur. The blond Slytherin growled again and looked for the reason he was lying on the… floor?

It was quite soft… he lifted his head slightly and silver met brown, he could feel himself relax for a few seconds whilst the other body tensed up. _"I've seen those eyes before… but where…"_ he thought not moving at all.

"Uhm… Excuse me… But if you're done staring… Could you get off me?". the other person frowned. Draco heard a deep voice talking to him. Finally adjusting his vision realized that it was not a girl but a guy quite his size, with his body completely under him.  
"Fuck…" the blond stood up and continued his way to the dungeons trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks were now bright red.

"_Arrogant git… he could have apologized. Yeah right…" _Hermione thought…_ "Because that's what Malfoys do."_

"¡Hey Draco!. I've been looking for you…"..."Not now Theo I have to see professor Snape!", the blond said trying to cover his face.

"Wow Malfoy… Are you… Are you blushing?" Nott arched his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well… Who is the girl that made the great Draco Malfoy blush?" He knew he shouldn't be mocking him but this kind of thing happened once in a lifetime. Shut it Nott! It's none of your business… he said taking long strides amd disappearing in a corner.

"_No one is blushing… I'M NOT blushing, argh…". _Draco kept walking looking really pissed; the students would stare at him with puzzled eyes, well it was not often to see the Slytherin prince with his face as red as a cherry.

"What are you looking at?." he scowled at some second years, yeah that immediately stopped the staring; That and his murderous glare.

It was the first time Draco wanted to get so badly to Professor Snape's office.

**A/N: Well this chapter was kind of difficult to write and sorry about my grammar, it sucks. :D Please review!**


	5. Theo's roommate

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series! :)**

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter! I wanted it to be longer but you'll see more DRACO/HERMIONE(Jason) embarrasing moments in the next chap! ENJOY!:D**

CHAPTER 5: THEO'S ROOMMATE.

"Pss…" silence, "Pss!…" more silence, "PSSSSSSSss!" Hermione snapped her head up. "_What the…"_

"HERMIONE! What the hell are you doing in the library!" Ginny scolded.

"_Ooh… she found me"_, she thought hiding behind her book. "Shhh Gin! You can't call me Hermione anymore! " said the brunette covering her friend's mouth.

"Fine Jason… But you're really annoying, I made you look freaking HOT and you're sitting here with your face stuck on a book!" She shot her hands up in frustration.

"Ok you're right! Where do you want to go…" he asked looking bored ( and sexy! ;D)

The redhead looked through the window and smiled mischievously, "We're going outside, so everyone can see you!"

"Be careful Nott...!" She yelled exiting the library, "... Hermione's coming for you!" she finished hearing Hermione's squeals...

"Ginny… I don't think this was a good idea", he mumbled trying to ignore the girls pointing and gossiping.

"What are you talking about! Everyone is looking at you!"

"Exactly!" He scowled.

The two friends were sitting under a tree talking about their plan; course they knew that several eyes were on them, after all it wasn't common to see a Gryffindor and Slytherin together without pointing their wands to each other dangerously.

"Hey, what's going?", asked Malfoy approaching his friends. It was impossible not to notice the bunch of girls gathered whispering and jumping excitedly.

"There is a new student... and guessing from his robes, he's a Slytherin" Zabini stood next to his friend "… and he's got the chicks crazy about him already!" he sneered "You have some competition Draco"

"Whatever…" he spat "Do you want to keep talking nonsense or do you want to know something about him." Blaise waited for him to continue…

"He's Jason Sammuels, and transferred temporarily from Durmstrang." the blond stated carelessly and sat beside Nott.

"You know him?" They asked surprised… "Not yet, but I'll have to tutor him this week, I just hope he's not retarded or else I'll hex him into oblivion." shifting his gaze from Zabini to the boy.

"I'm really sorry Ginny, those girls look like they want to kill you." he said sympathetically.

"Don't mind them…" she said raising her shoulders. "So, Do you know what to do now?"

"I'm not sure about that Ginny…" he cowered.

"Jason you have to take this opportunity, if you don't talk to him now you'll have to do it at dinner and the Great Hall will be totally crowded."

"You do have a point…" he sighed.

"Course I do! Now go… and good luck!" the little Weasly pushed him slightly to make him walk. He pleaded with her eyes in vain and strolled toward the group of slytherins near the lake.

He ruffled his hair the way Ginny taught him and lifted his chin. The easy part was over, now everything was in fate's hands.

"Just don't let me embarrass myself too much, ok?" He begged tightening his fists.

"Hey…" was all she said to announce her presence and cursed under her breath. The group of Slytherins glared at him.

Clearing his voice he introduced himself, "I'm Jason Sammuels". It felt really awkward, it was clear that the slytherins were not the most sociable ones of the school.

After ignoring his friends all day, Nott ran a hand through his black hair, and held it out.

"I'm Theodore Nott", he said with a sexy smile plastered on his face.

"_Oh my…He's so gorgeous_!" Hermione thought. Trying not to look so nervous, she shook his hand briefly and nodded to greet everyone.

So what brings you to Hogwarts Jason? Theo questioned with his hands on his pocket. In her mind Hermione captured all his movements, and started wondering how would his hair feel like, _"definitely soft"_ she thought. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green and from his neck hung a silver moon-shaped necklace.

Snapping out of her thoughts… "My father has some issues to deal with at the Ministry here in London, besides I was always curious about this place since I couldn't come to the Tri Wizard Tournament". "My friends told me it was quite amazing and after taking a quick look it seems to be true".

"You bet it is", he grinned "Do you know in what room are you staying?"

"No… actually I just got here and my father hasn't sent my stuff yet" Hermione's ears were burning, and how would they not if she was talking to Theo! Her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest and her eyes were glued to his.

"Perfect, you'll stay with me." He grinned again.

Hermione felt her cheeks turn red and nodded unsure of how to handle the situation.

"WAIT!" someone yelled.

The embarrassed brunette turned her head and saw her enemy standing on his tipical arrogant posture; she just rolled her eyes.

Draco had been quiet since the new guy got there; he eyed him suspiciously and refused to look away. Something about that guy made him feel weird inside, and he didn't like it. _"Damn that boy!…"_ he cursed.

"Something wrong Draco?" Nott faced him taking a few steps forward and smirked.

He'd deal with him later, Draco thought as he made his way to the castle. Uneasiness growing inside him.

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Make friends not enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP! it's from J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Chapter six is up! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6: MAKE FRIENDS NOT ENEMIES

Ginny was almost asleep in History of magic, her eyes were slowly closing when she felt something hit her head from the back. She looked over her shoulder and down to the floor, there was a piece of parchment; she picked it up and opened it carefully.

_**It's urgent! Look outside!**_

"_What?..."_ She turned and saw Jason waving his hands to make her go outside. She sighed in relieve, she didn't want to stay in that class any longer.

"What's up Jaysi!" She hugged her friend and looked at his expression, he was really pale. "Have the slytherins caused you any problems?"

"We better go talk somewhere else…" I told Ginny and started running till we found a bench outside the castle. "Jay.. Jas… Jason!" She heard her friend call. "I und… under... understand th… that you are quite in a crisis but I'm still a girl! You can't pull me like that and drag me around Hogwarts!" The redhead said finally catching her breath. "Sorry… It's just that I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Ok… tell me what happened."

"Well after you left me with the snakes I started talking to Theo and…"

"But that's wonderful!" Ginny squealed.

"… and he told me that I'd be his new roommate!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Ginny asked not getting why her friend was so frustrated. "You're are sharing a room with Theo, you'll get to know him better"

"Exactly! I'll be sharing a room with a boy!"

"Oh come on Herm… Jason! It's not like you'll be showering together! Besides, you'll go there just to sleep, you don't have to stay all day there…"

"Ok Ginny but if something wrong happens, be careful because I'll definitely kill you"

"Whatever… you'll be thanking me you mean…" her friend winked at her and left, she had to go back to her class.

"Jason!" Hermione heard someone call her but didn't see anyone around.

"Up here!" Hermione looked up and saw someone flying on his broom.

"Do you want to play with us? We're having a little match and we thought you could join us."

Hermione didn't want to play, but if she didn't accept, they could take it the wrong way and make her life hell. The last thing she wanted was to piss the slytherins. "Ok Blaise but… I don't have a broom now."

"Don't worry I have another one; it's in the quidditch pitch. We'll wait for you there." when he finished talking, he flew away.

_It was good I listened to Harry and let him teach me quidditch or else I'd made a fool of myself. _The boy thought messing his hair a little and made his way to the pitch.

"There he is!" Blaise shout and landed taking his broom on his hand. "Here…" he handed her another broom. "It's the new firebolt!", Hermione was quite impress, "_how the hell did he have two of them…"_ but then remembered that his family was very rich.

"I have four of them…" he said as if it was nothing.

"If your team wins the match I'll give this one to you." he said cheerfully.

Hermione couldn't believe it, Harry would be definitely jealous if he saw that she had that broom. "Are you done yet? We've been waiting for ages!" yelled another boy impatiently.

"Keep your pants on! We still have to wait for Theodore and … There they are!"

She inclined her head and shifted aside since Blaise was blocking her and saw Theodore in his quidditch clothing, _he looks gorgeous!_ She thought but when he took off from the ground her lighting smile dropped.

There he was… her nightmare and enemy for all eternity, Draco Malfoy.

She noticed Draco eyeing her, she knew he was about to say something to her but before he could, she hit the floor with her foot and joined the rest of the slytherins in the sky.

"Hey Jason! So glad you decided to join!" Said Millicent Bullstroid, she was surprised to see a girl there but Millicent was quite huge and rough.

"Ok then… We've already picked the teams but since you're new Jayson you'll join… uhmm"

"He can be in my team!" Yelled Theo and gave Hermione a friendly pat on her back, making her blush.

"Draco you'll be in my team then" said Blaise and the game started.

Hermione was quiet proud of herself, she was playing awesomely and scored six times making the other team groan each time. "Wow Jason! Never thought you could be this good! You definitely need to audition and join the quidditch team!" said Theo approaching her.

"I don't know Theo… I'm good at this but I don't really like it that much… just play it for fun not competition "

"Ok then… but let me know if you change your mind, I'll be waiting for you." he winked at her and sent her another charming smile. She couldn't resist and sighed almost drooling for him, but knocked it off when she saw Malfoy staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She cursed under her breath and landed on the ground softly, then took the broom and admired it, it was hers now.

Her other mates were still on the pitch when she walked away, she wanted to rest a little and finally alone she dropped against the wall. She was completely exhausted, it didn't matter that she had a guy's body, she still had the strength of the girl she really was.

Much to her discomfort, a bunch of girls saw him standing against the wall and started giggling again; she rolled her eyes and winked at them, if she didn't do that they would stay there forever. She learned that after being stalked by all the female students the whole day.

Hermione sighed again when they left and closed her eyes for a while, it was nice how all was in silence, but then again felt someone's footsteps and scowled with frustration.

"Not very friendly are we?" Her eyes shot open when she recognized the voice.

"Hey Malfoy…" she said trying to look calm, she couldn't treat him like she always did, she was Jason now.

Malfoy's blank face suddenly hardened as he got closer to her… she waited for him to say something but he just stood there. His stare sent shivers through her body.

"I don't quiet get you…", he said as his body gently pushed hers against the wall. Hermione was getting kind of nervous. _What the hell is he doing..?_ she thought.

The brunette tried to move but that only made the slytherin to press harder not letting her move an inch more. She could feel his breath against her skin as he lent his face closer to hers, "But I'm going to find out on what you are on Jason…" He lent a little bit more before pulling away and left her trembling.

When Draco got into his dorm he dropped on his bed and closed his eyes, he could feel his heart beating rapidly on his chest never forgetting Jason's chocolate eyes.

"_I certainly need a cold shower_" … he thought rising up from his bed and closing the bathroom's door behind him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chap, let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	7. This is the Slytherin common room?

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP :D**

**A/N: Hey! You're finally writing reviews! I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story, I wasn't quite sure to continue writing but now I'll definitely keep updating! By the way I think some of you are confused by Draco's feelings for Jason/Hermione, I wish I could tell you something but what's the fun in that? You'll have to keep reading! ****:D ENJOY! :D**

CHAPTER 7: THIS IS THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM?

"I swear that if Malfoy does something like that again I'll hex him and throw his body into the Black lake!" she gritted her teeth and let another cry of exasperation fill the empty corridors. _"If only Ginny was here…"_

"Hey Jason! What's up man… Are you ok?"

"Hi Theo… yeah I guess I'm fine…" She said lifting her shoulder.

"Come on! You know you can trust me!" He looked at her, concern taking over his face.

"It's nothing… really… It's just Malfoy getting on my nerves, nothing I can't handle…"

"You know…" he thought for a moment "Everyone thinks Malfoy is hard to get along with, but that's not true at all. He's really a good friend."

"_Yeah I bet he is_…" thought Hermione rolling her eyes. "It doesn't seem that way…"

"You're new here but you've definitely heard about Draco's father…"

"Just a tad…" all the cruel things Lucius did to her and her friends flashed in her head, that man was someone she didn't like to think about.

"Well his father is a very powerful man and all he wants has to be done, Draco suffered a lot since he was a little boy trying to please his father, but anything he did was good enough for Lucius." He took a deep breath and continued, "I've known Draco all my life and I can understand why he's so cold to everyone... it's not his fault."

Hermione was shocked, she never thought Draco would be the kind of guy who wants someone's approval... Hearing Theo talking about Malfoy made her feel sadness in her heart; His childhood must have been awful, no one should go through that... no even Malfoy.

Hermione kept staring at her hands, when she turned to look at Theo he had a frown on his face and he was biting his lips so hard that she thought they were going to bleed in any second. _"At least he has one true friend." _no wonder she liked him.

"Don't judge him Jason, not now anyway... If you want to know the real Draco, you'll have to win his trust. That's everything to him" Theo's last words hit something in her. Since their first year in Hogwarts she only saw the evil and arrogant git Draco Malfoy was, maybe now that she was a slytherin, he'd open up...

She grimaced, remembering what happened earlier. She didn't start quite well, Malfoy already told her that he was going to keep an eye on her. That wasn't a good sign... so far, he didn't trust her.

"_As Jason, I'm gonna do my best to get the real Malfoy out. He deserves a second chance I guess but it'll be a little hard to forget the way he always treated me…"_

"Now now… don't put that face Jason, we better go to the great hall and grab something to eat…"

"But.. we have to shower and change…"

"I know… but the chicks go all nuts when they see us in quidditch robes"

"_I'm sure of that…" _she thought watching Theo up and down.

"But I'll definitely go shower" she didn't want the girls around her anymore… it really bothered her.

"No you're not…" Theo started pulling her "What kind of guy doesn't like female attention"

"_The one who really isn't a guy!." _Theo easily pulled her and led her off to the Great Hall.

"Well students, as you already know; there is a new student here at Hogwarts. All please greet Mr. Jason Sammuels."

Jason stood and nodded courtly trying to fight his burning cheeks; Dumbledore did what he was avoiding so far in the Great Hall, keep unnoticed. It took several minutes to calm everyone; the ones who didn't see him in the morning were now trying to take a look at him.

He hoped everything would be ok by the end of the week and dropped into the chair, his hands covering his face.

When dinner was over Hermione followed the rest of her new housemates.

The creepy painting that welcomed the slytherings to their common room, sent chills trhough her body and the hair on her neck bristled.

As she stepped in, she gasped. It didn't look like the Gryffindor at all; beside the house colors, the slytherins had definitely more elegant furniture and the fireplace was bigger than she would have imagined. It was decorated with beautiful paintings unlike the one outside and the antique chandelier hung magically from the ceiling, was spectacular.

Hermione went to the dorms while Theo sat on the couch and chatted with his friends. When she found her room she was relieved to see that the beds were in a considerate distance. She dropped in her new bed and felt the soft sheets under her. _"Uhm… this damn slytherins have better things! I'm not superficial at all but this is so unfair! I mean... silk sheets? You've got to be kidding me! Even the rooms are bigger and they only have to share it with one person!"_

Theo entered the room and walked to his bed. "Theo?"

"Uhmm?"

"Well… How come the Slytherin dorms and common room are better than the Gryffindor's?" Hermione asked quite pissed.

Theo raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a while. "And what do you know about the Gryffindorks common room?"

I gulped and looked at a spot in the ceiling not moving my eyes.

"W… Well.. I have a friend there and she showed me a picture from it." _I have to be more careful... or else I won't last long in here..._

His face relaxed and bent to untie his shoes. "I'm quiet amused by the fact that you have a friend there… but leaving that aside, you should have seen this place when we came in here for the first time, it didn't have the standarts we were used to... so our parents talked to Dumblerdore."

_"Did Dumbledore agree with this?"_

"He refused to it but after nagging him for a looong time, he finally let us make some changes. All you see now is Draco, Blaise and I doings; the other slytherings provided money too."

_"No wonder it looks like this, I didn't like the way Theo talked about money as if it was nothing but it must be cause he has always had it." _I sighed.

When I turned to admire the room again I blushed at the sight of Theo wearing no more than his boxers and a towell on his left shoulder. He had an athletic body and the way his hair fell covering part of his eyes made her stomach cringed. "Wh…What do you think you're doing!" I blurted covering my eyes.

Theo yelped in surprise at Jason's scream. "You scared the hell out of me!" He said lowering his wand and leaving it on the nightstand again; Hermione didn't dare to open her eyes.

"I'm just going to take a shower!" Theo cursed under his breath and closed the bathroom's door behind him. It was only until she heard the water running that she opened her eyes.

"How on earth am I going to sleep having Theo just a few inches away!", she thought. "Not that I'm going to do anything… but… I've never shared a room with a boy!"

_"My parents would definitely kill me if they knew"_ she rolled countless times in her bed.

_"What have I g__otten myself into_…?" she mumbled into her pillow and fell asleep still in her quidditch robes.

**A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW this chap! thank you :)**


	8. What she thinks of him

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Hi! I know it took soooo long to update but I had to study for my exams. Anyway here's chapter 8 :D I promise the next one will be longer and hopefully you won't have to wait so much. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8: WHAT SHE THINKS OF HIM

"Ugh… What smells so bad… It's disgusting!" Jason slowly opened his eyes and tried to find from where that revolting smell was coming.

He stood up and groaned, his neck hurt like hell; "Wait a minute… it's me! Ugh… I forgot to take a shower and change my clothes".

It was a good thing Theo was asleep "Oh my... He looks so cute..." Jason carefully made his way to his trunk and grabbed a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He needed a bath urgently and no one would bother him since it was 2 a.m.

When he was done, he put on his boxers and once again stared at his reflection in the mirror; "Well I can understand why all girls drool over me… I'm really hot". Hermione giggled as she was talking about herself. With her t-shirt still on her hand she went downstairs to the common room, she stood near the fireplace letting the flames warm her body. "Now I get why boys like to walk around without t-shirts, it's so comfortable and they don't have to deal with bras either".

The only thing Draco wanted was to be alone and clear his mind, but how could he possibly do that if that damn Jason walks as if he owns the common room in nothing more but boxers_. "So_ _frustrating!."_

"Hey!… I want to watch the fire too so move aside!"

Hermione yelped in surprise and turned, "Why couldn't he leave her alone… It's 2.a.m for crying out loud!"

"Sorry Malfoy…" she noticed Draco was staring at her. She felt completely nude in front of him, so rapidly put on her t-shirt and sat in the farthest couch she found.

"So Jason… ready for classes tomorrow?" _Nice one Draco… Just ask the guy the stupidest question you could think of._

"Uhm… I think so… I was the smartest witc-I mean wizard in Durmstrang… so I think I'll do just fine here."

Draco snorted… she noticed, "Do you have a problem with that?" She stared firmly at him.

"You… kind of remind me of someone…" Draco eyed him trying to find something… he knew something wasn't quite right with that guy.

"Your whole attitude toward me, the way you snap at my comments and state that you're so brilliant. You remind me of…"

"_Uh oh… no way… he couldn't have…"_

"… Hermione Granger" she was kind of nervous now… he recognized her! _"No no Hermione calm down… he said that you reminded her… Wait a minute…" _she raised an eyebrow confused, she wasn't like that at all!

"I've never done that!" She yelled clearly offended.

"I know you haven't… I'm talking about Hermione! You dumbass..."

"Err… I'm talking about her too! And… since when do you call her by her first name?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, but moved his attention to the fireplace. "I don't know... And how do you know I don't call her by her name uh?"

"I'm friend of Victor Krum remember? Hermione mentioned you a couple of times."

Draco looked at her with interest… Did she talk about him…?

"Really? And what did she say about me…"

Hermione got near the blond and looked at him, she tried to figure out why Draco was so interested in what she thought of him…

"She said that you…" she got even closer "… **are a pain in the ass**."

With that, Hermione walked silently to her new dorm, leaving a shocked Draco on the couch.

Anger and hurt took over his face.

But what else did he expected her to say?

After all... he was Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: I know I know... it's really short but I thought I'd ruin it if I continued... haha Wait for the next chapter and you'll know how Draco handled Jason's comment... POST REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FASTER! :D**


	9. A HERO OR A VILLAIN

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me

**A/N: Helloo, I'm so glad I finally got the time to finish this chapter; I just hope you don't hate it haha. I promise this won't happen again, is just that I went to the U.S to relax a bit with my family and when I returned I had some problems with account. Thank you so much NessaWayMalfoy for helping me solve this, it feels so good to be in front of my laptop writing again, I missed it a lot. So girls you don't have to worry, I have no intentions to stop writing this fic and I'm so glad you want me to continue it as much as I do. Enjoy! :D**

CHAPTER 9: A HERO OR A VILLAIN?

"Uhm… Jason?" I felt someone calling me, but I was so tired that I didn't bother looking up. "Pss.. Pss Jason… The professor is near… you have to wake up!"

If that person doesn't stop poking my arm, I swear I'll hex him… "Jasonnn!…"

"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs in anger, he was so tired for goodness sake…

"Oh really… Is my class that boring for the great Jason Sammuels?"

His eyes shot open but everything was blurry, "_uh oh…_ _trouble…"_

He straightened her back so fast and with such force that her chair fell backwards… _"Seriously?… great time to be clumsy Hermione!…"_ she thought rubbing her head.

"So Mr. Samuels… Are you going to finish your essay or are you going to sleep in the floor too?"

"Y-yes sir… I mean… no sir. I mean…" finally able to pronounce correctly she handed her essay to Snape and left the classroom.

"_How dumb can I be! Of all the classes, I had to fall asleep in potions!" _

"Argh… this sucks".

"Well… I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I turned around and finally saw one friendly face, "Oh Ginny! I've missed you soo much."

"What are you talking about Hermi… I saw you two days ago…" she giggled and hugged her friend back. The truth was that she missed her too.

"Hermi… you totally disappeared, you haven't told me anything about Theo."

Jason's huge smile fell as Ginny said those words… "Actually, it's been great… but I'm kind of.. sad you know… It's sad that I can get along with him so well now, but as a girl…"

"Stop it Hermione… Don't be like that. You have to be positive! Cheer up! I know you'll get him, so I won't let you give up so quickly."

"Thanks Ginny…" "_What would I do without her, she's my best friend."_

"Well Hermi I have to go… Luna is waiting for me at the library."

"Do you mind if I go?" I asked. I didn't want to be alone and I definitely didn't want to go to the slytherin common room.

"I'd love to Herms… but professor Flitwick will be tutoring us, he said that if we took these extra classes we could earn extra points. And I really need them"

"Oh… Ok, Don't worry and good luck Gin."

"Thanks! You too."

"Well I guess I'll be alone this period…"

"Not necessarily…" I heard someone whisper and a soft breath tickled my ear.

"What the hell…" I said scratching my left ear, and a chill went down through my body.

"Wha's wrong Jasy?" She asked pressing her body into mine until I didn't have anywhere else to go. My back was against the wall and my hands where trying so hard not to punch that slut off me.

"_Hermione… calm down, remember you are a guy now… so you can't slap her. You can't hit a girl, You can't hit a girl, You can't hit a girl…"_

"Uhm… what do you say Jasy? Wanna go to Hogmade with me this weekend?" The girl's hands were running through my arms and playing with my earring.

"_Maybe just one slap… No! Don't do it!... Argh. Merlin help me! Just sent Ginny back please! Or anyone! Anyone will do!"_

"Hey… Look who we have here… Sammuels and slutty Parkinson."

"_Oh Come on! You've got to be kidding me!_" I cursed, _"I ask you for the hero and you send me the villain?"_

"Hey Malfoy…" I whispered.

"Yeah yeah… Parkinson, Snape's calling you, he said something about your disastrous potion."

"Damn… I was sure I made it right this time! Argh.. whatev… see you later Jasy."

The girl kissed his cheek and winked at him. It was a good thing she didn't eat lunch or else she'd be puking right now.

"So… hitting on girls now Jason… and I thought you were a shy one."

"What! I did not such thing! Anyway, I have to go now… see you." I started walking away as fast as I could, the last thing I wanted was to spend my free period with Malfoy, but then again I remembered what Theo said about him.

My pace slowed down and I finally stood still in the corridor. I let out a big breath and turned.

I couldn't believe I was about to ask him if he wanted to talk. I opened and closed my mouth several times still unsure of what to do.

"Cat got your tong Jason?" Malfoy sneered and sent me a cold look, or it seemed like it. I didn't know why but whenever I'm around Malfoy I feel like he wants to ask me something. He has this look of confusion on his face that kind of makes me wonder what he's thinking.

"_Well.. I don't think I'll know it today… Maybe some other time I'll ask him." _

"_Malfoy is the guy that frustrates me the most and… amazes me? Ugh… nonsense Hermione."_ I shook my head in denial; I knew it was the truth. Malfoy was full of surprises.

"Hey Are you gonna stare at me all day? Should I take a seat or what." He snapped.

And there goes the last bit of patience I had… "See you Malfoy, Maybe some other time I'll ask you…" i started walking away again.

"Some other time? What are you talking about? Hey..! Don't leave me talking alone! Hey!"

"Whatever Malfoy…" I put my hand on my pocket and loose my tie a little bit more, a little smile forming on my lips. I couldn't resist, the idea of Malfoy following me like a little kid making a tantrum was funny.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you! Jason! JASON!"

**SARAH: thank you very much for your comment, I'm so glad you like my story and I'll definitely update soon! :D**

**A/N: Soo? Tell me which part you liked the most! Leave REVIEWS! I'd appreciate it sooo much and thanks again NessaWayMalfoy for you help. Love you all!**


	10. New pictures, New feelings

**Disclaimer: you knooooow! :D**

**A/N: Hellooooo I'm finally back! Here is the next chapter of my precious story, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 10: NEW PICTURES, NEW FEELINGS

Hermione made her way to the astronomy Tower when she finally got rid of Malfoy. -That damn slytherin sure was fast- she thought still breathing heavily after running so much.

She was going to give Malfoy a second chance, but was going to need a little more time to assimilate the idea of trying to be friends with him.

But how could she get to bond with the slytherin prince if they didn't have anything in common? The other one enjoyed torturing people. _-What kind of sick bastard likes that?-_

-Whatever…- It was time to stop thinking about him.

Hermione was getting tired of her new appearance. It made it so difficult to go through Hogwarts trying her best not to screw up. Like that morning, she was so distracted that entered to the girl's bathroom! And it happened four times for crying out loud! It was a relief no one was there or else she'd be in serious trouble.

She was now lying on the floor and humming a song, it was so nice to finally be at piece. No psycho girls trying to get a date and definitely no annoying ferrets trying to make her life miserable. She let out a deep sigh and opened her eyes to admire the beautiful stars above her, but instead, she met with beautiful gray eyes.

_-Beautiful? I mean cold and empty…-_ she thought

-How did you find me?- she asked obviously bothered.

-Getting away from me is not going to be easy Sammuels, you'll need to try harder- He smirked, for some reason he enjoyed bothering the newbie.

-Yeah yeah... whatever you say-

-So… Are you going out with Parkinson?- he asked out of the blue

-As if! I wouldn't go out with that slut even if my life depend on it-

-Then you're not as dumb as you look-

-Hey!- her eyes narrowed slightly.

-We better go, since you claim to be so smart you'll help me with my transfiguration essay- said Draco standing up.

-I don't claim to be, I AM smart- it was Hermione's turn to smirk.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, but when he turned to look at the boy he noticed he had a black wallet on his hands. A cold chill went through his body as he started to search in his pockets clumsily.

Hermione look at the wallet curiously, it had a DM written at the bottom. She opened it slowly and found a couple of pictures in it. Malfoy was on each of them, in the first one he was in front of Malfoy Manor, in the second one he was with his mother eating what it seemed like a birthday cake, but was the third one that caught her attention.

It was taken without him noticing, in the picture, he was sitting on one of the library tables with a book in his hands, but he was not exactly looking at it.

He was watching something else, but the picture didn't show it. Hermione was surprised; the look on Malfoy's face was totally different than his usual superior glare. There she saw… how could she say it… admiration? Even… affection? Who could he possibly be looking at? Who could have gain Draco Malfoy's interest?

But then again she noticed another picture on the ground, maybe it fell. She knelt eager to see what was in there, but Malfoy's hand snatched away the picture before she could see clearly who was in there.

Malfoy stood in front of her enraged -If you know what's good for you, you better mind your own business, or else you won't last long in this school- the blond said with a harsh voice and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Hermione behind.

* * *

It wasn't her intention to embarrass him or anything… she was just curious! He was such a drama queen! She kicked the floor pissed.

The temporary slytherin tried her best to forget about the picture but was all in vain, -Oh come on Hermione! Leave the ferret alone, will you!- Her know it all personality was going to get her in severe problems if she didn't control herself.

–You don't need to know every single thing, Curiosity killed the cat remember? Those sayings are suppose to teach you something!-

- I better find Theo… thinking so much about that ferret is getting me a headache-

When she arrived to the slytherin common room, she looked for "hopefully" her soon to be boyfriend.

–Hey Theo- she greeted in a dreamy tone.

-Oh there you are Jason, we started to wonder where you were off to- he sent her a charming smile.

Hermione was about to giggle but fortunately stopped herself soon enough.

When she got near the fireplace, she noticed that Theo wasn't alone; Malfoy was lying on the couch with an open book covering his face.

-What's up with him?-

-Well… he got with a really bad mood and then took his book and fell asleep as soon as he sat there- Theo looked at the blond with his eye brows raised –He sure is a weird fellow-

Hermione let out a forced laugh; he didn't need to know it was her fault after all…

-Oh that's right, I almost forgot Jason, we're going to have a party tomorrow night- Theo said excitedly.

-Really? I thought we weren't allowed to do that- That was the inner perfect prefect talking.

-Haha your innocence amuses me Jason… anyway, it'll start at 9- he said standing up.

-Where are you going?-

-Quidditch practice- he responded without turning.

-Shouldn't you wake up Malfoy?-

-Nuhh if I do that, he'll just retaliate with us - he waved a good bye and left the common room.

-Great… alone again.- she glanced at the blond lying a few inches from her –well not entirely alone-

Hermione couldn't understand why Malfoy was always so angry…

She was sitting on the floor near the fireplace; without resisting it, she crawled her way to Malfoy and looked at him closely. But couldn't exactly watch his face since the book was covering it. She slowly reached the book and took it carefully.

But the book slipped from her hands and fell soundly to the floor. Hermione covered her ears as fast as she could, waiting for the yelling to begin, but it never came. She slowly opened one eye and glance at the boy. The only reaction she got from him was a frown.

-Wow… he sure has a deep sleep- she sighed relieved.

She picked up the book, and laid her back against the couch. She turned the pages quickly until it stopped in the middle of the book; there she found a little piece of paper… that was actually a photograph.

But it wasn't just any photo; it was the one she took from the floor in the astronomy tower.

She wanted so bad to take a look at what was in the front, the brunette glanced again at the blond behind her to ensure that he was still asleep and taking a deep breath, she turned the photo.

She gasped in shock as she looked at it.

-No way…- she whispered.

She found herself reading pleasantly a book in the library. Taking a few locks of her hair out of her eyes every once in a while and smiling sweetly as she turned delicately the pages.

The sudden movement behind her pulled her out her thoughts, she rapidly put the picture back where she found it and run and run as if Voldemort was chasing her.

She locked herself in her room and lent her back on the door.

Her heart was beating heavily against her chest -Why the heck Malfoy has a picture of me?- she wondered still amused.

-Does he… no, that can't be it… Can it?- she struggled as she dropped to the floor with her hands on her head.

Trying desperately to avoid the image of Draco Malfoy watching a certain Gryffindor with a gentle smile and a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Hi my faithful readers! I hope you can forgive me for taking sooo long to update. So please try to put that aside and leave REVIEWS if you want me to continue writing! I'm serious! hahaha :D :D :D**


	11. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Hiii!****Here's the next chapter :D BUT before you start reading, I wanted to apologize. I know my story has grammar mistakes but I swear it's not on purpose! I'm Latin and ****I'm still learning English, I really hope you understand. **

**Well that's it… Start reading and enjoy! :D**

CHAPTER 11: CONFESSIONS

It was a dreadful night for Hermione, she rolled and rolled in bed until she finally fell asleep. The problem was that when she got to close her eyes it was 5 a.m.

She walked to the great Hall with dark circles under her eyes. –That's what I get for being curious…-

She cursed again when she got to her table and sat leaning her chin in her hands. –It doesn't have to mean anything… I mean, He's Draco Malfoy for goodness sake. It'll be the end of the world when he starts to feel something for a mudblood- she sighed

–I'm thinking way too much…-

-Hello gorgeous… Are you looking for me?- someone waved her hands in front of her. Hermione turned and saw Parvati Patil next to her, she cringed in fear and moved away from her.

-W-what are you doing here?- Hermione tried to block the approach of the blond with her backpack.

-Well since you are here in the Gryffindor table, I assume you wanted to ask me out- she winked.

-Are you blind? This is the slyth… slyther…- she didn't finish talking, she glanced around and noticed that her housemates were looking at her with raised eyebrows two tables away.

_-Damn!-_ she cursed under her breath and made her way to the slytherin table, _-this is all your fault Malfoy!-_

But before she could get there, she bumped into someone and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Hermione's eyes were wide open when she realized who was beneath her, a handsome blond with gorgeous gray eyes.

She was sure her heart couldn't beat any faster, not only her cheeks were red; it was all her face and ears too.

Malfoy looked at the boy on top of him, all flushed. That fellow always managed to get to him.

-Hey boys… everything ok?- that was Theo, he stood next to the boys scratching his head. It definitely was a weird scene.

-It's not what it looks like!- Hermione said that a little too loud.

-Hmmm... ok?- Theo was surprised by Jason's reaction. Yeah… they were in a weird position… but nothing Romantic could ever happen, they were boys after all. He thought.

Malfoy touched Jason's arm to get his attention and smiled. Hermione's face was now a bright bright bright red, she stood up as fast as she could and run out of the Great Hall.

The blond laughed really hard and took Theo's hand to stand up, that Jason sure knew how to get everyone's attention.

* * *

-Well done Hermione… Now everyone thinks you are a weirdo.- she whispered almost in tears.

-That's not true Herms…- the brunette lifted her head abruptly and saw Ginny leaning on the bathroom's door.

-Ginny!- Hermione threw herself on her friend and hugged tight, she knew she was choking her but she needed her.

-It's ok Herms… don't be so worried about it. There were only a few people in the Great Hall, and I already threatened Lavander to keep her stupid mouth shut.

Hermione smiled -I've missed you so much Ginny, being in slytherin is driving me insane! I don't think I can take it anymore.- she dropped to the floor hugging her legs.

-Why do you say that Hermione…? Perhaps… the plan is not working?-

-I guess it is… but now, I'm aware of things I shouldn't… things that I'm afraid to know…-

Ginny sighed and knelt in front of her friend. She gave her a warm smile to cheer her up, to make her understand that she was not alone.

And that worked, Hermione's trembling body was still now. _–I'm sorry, I forgot that I'm not alone. I have you Ginny.-_ she was glad she had an amazing friend.

-What's going on here!- someone barked.

The girls turned scared and saw Malfoy a few inches away from them. _–Oh no…- _was all Hermione could think.

-You're not suppose to spy on people Malfoy, you should know that- Ginny said really pissed.

-You better shut that big mouth of yours Weasley. Insignificant people like you, shouldn't be here at all-

-You are the one who should be careful Malfoy. I'll not hesitate to hex you, if you disrespect her!- Hermione now stood menacingly, close to the blond.

-I don't get it… she's a fucking Gryffindor! Why are you defending her!- Makfoy was now furious, why the heck Jason reacted like that.

-Because!- Hermione didn't know what to say, how could she explained it to the stubborn slytherin.

-Because I'm his girlfriend!- Ginny exclaimed taking a few steps forward.

-Yeah! Because she's my…!- Hermione turned and looked incredulously at her friend _–my what?-_

-No way… That can't be it! He's a slytherin, no slytherin get near blood traitors and mudbloods-

-And what about Granger!- it was Hermione's turn to yell. How could he be so hypocrite! and how come his words hurt her so much?

Draco was taken aback but quickly recovered his arrogant pose, -What about her- he asked pretending indifference.

-Don't pretend you don't know… I know you like her!-

Ginny gasped at Hermione's revelation _–Is she serious?_- she was about to faint of the impression.

Those words caught Malfoy off guard, -_Why does he think that!-_

-Nonsense! You are talking nonsense Sammuels! So you better shut your mouth too if you don't want me to punch that pretty face of yours!- he retorted enraged.

-Stop denying it! I know it's true!- Hermione clenched her fists.

-Stop lying! That's not true!- he denied.

-Admit it! You are in love with a MUDBLOOD!-

Hermione thought everything happened in slow motion.

Myrtle Martle's horror face, Ginny's high pitched scream and finally, Malfoy's hard fist on her cheek.

She never imagined a punch could hurt so bad, it was nothing like Harry said it felt like.

She took some clumsy steps backwards and fell to the floor, tears running freely.

-HERMIONE!- Ginny's scream filled the bathroom and then everything went black.

She missed Malfoy's shocked look when he heard Weasley's scream.

She missed the way Malfoy desperately shook her friend's shoulders.

She missed Ginny's histerical insults and nervous confession.

She missed Malfoy's last words…

_-What have I done…-_

* * *

**A/N: Yeahh that's it for this chap haha. **

**What is Malfoy going to do now?**

**Is Hermione ever going to forgive him? **

**And where the hell is Theo!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chap. Let me know! REVIEWS :D**

**Don't hate Draco pleaseee! He didn't know Jason was a girl!**

**Sorry about the grammar : ( **

**Seee you :D**


	12. Not so complicated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Hi! For the ones who already left reviews for this chapter, I wanted to let you know that I changed a few things (ok a lot of things) because I didn't like it that much before… anyway… I finally finish rewriting it :D**

**Hope you all like it**

**And don't forget the reviews :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: NOT SO COMPLICATED**

Draco sat on the grass near the black lake, his long legs flexed and his deep stare fixed on the water –_How could I've been so stupid_- he thought.

He cursed a million times his bad luck and finally realized everything. He finally understood why Jason acted so weird when he was around. He wasn't blind… he did notice the tension when he was present but he just assumed it was because he was afraid of him. A bitter smile appeared on his face.

But… it was hard to get to that conclusion when the newbie started to refute everything he said and strongly contradict him with precise and polished words.

-Ok… I was blind…- he admitted -Jason was obviously Granger-

He sighed exhausted. If only he had noticed earlier.

It was the first time Malfoy cared so much to explain himself, to be listened, to be understood… to be forgiven.

He couldn't understand anything… He knew he did wrong… but could she really blame him? After all… he didn't know anything. It was her… who deceived everyone –And for what?- he wondered and started walking not really caring where to.

He remembered Granger's empty seat in the Great Hall and then changed his sight to the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley were laughing as usual _–Morons...- _that meant the redhead didn't tell anything to them.

-But… Why did Granger do something so… so stupid? What did she gain in all of this?- He wasn't sure…

* * *

-Herms… Are you ok?- asked a worried Ginny when she saw her friend waking up. The brunette sat up and noticed the tired look on her friend's face.

She knew for sure that she had been with her all day –Ginny… How did you get to stay here with me? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let you- she asked, after all she was still a boy –Don't tell me you didn't go to your classes!- she exclaimed completely alarmed.

The little Weasley rolled her eyes… -I couldn't leave you alone Hermione… so… I took Harry's cloak, and don't worry, he didn't see me-

Her face suddenly got all serious – But Hermione… What are you going to do now? Everything's got so complicated… Malfoy already knows, I had to tell him everything- her voice cracked and laid her head on the side of the bed.

-I don't know yet Gin… We just have to wait… and hope he keeps his mouth shut- she answered and softly patted her head.

She wasn't going to deny it, she had felt something weird… when she found her picture on Malfoy's book. She knew it wasn't a bad feeling… just… surprise and curiosity… maybe something else but wasn't entirely sure.

But that didn't matter anymore, that feeling vanished the minute Malfoy's strong fist touched her face.

Hermione tried so hard to understand him, help him… she trusted Theo's words about Draco, but he was wrong.

-I'm done with that stupid twat- she whispered once Ginny left. Her back was killing her, so she demanded her to go to Gryffindor tower to rest.

-Mister Sammuels… I'll give you this creme and you'll have to rub it on the wound before you go to bed and that horrible bruise will disappear in two days. Hermione sighed _-As if I didn't get enough attention-_

-You may leave now- she heard the nurse say rather rudely -I don't get what's all the fuss about… these boys are fighting all the time and they don't pass out at a mere punch.-

Hermione snorted -_And what the hell did she know! It really hurt!-_ she wanted to yell at Madame Pomfrey, her comment was so out of place.

-Thank you- the brunette nodded and left the infirmary really pissed, what a way to miss all her classes…

She knew Theo was waiting for her; he visited her earlier but was so angry with Malfoy that she had to send him back to their room.

Hermione kept walking through the corridors; she just wanted to rest but didn't want to face the slytherins and answer all the questions she knew they had. She just needed to be alone.

The ex gryffindor stopped and looked the garden outside… a figure sat lonely on a bench. She looked at the boy and something cringed inside her chest, she instinctively covered her cheek and grimaced with the gentle touch.

She took a few steps back until her back touched the cold wall, but she didn't run… she stood still, watching him.

The blond in front of her kept moving his right leg and loosening his tie until he finally got tired of it and took it off. He was mumbling something but she couldn't hear him.

For some reason… she didn't like that image on him.

_-No…-_ she shook her head and turned away to avoid looking at him. He ruined the opportunity she gave him ... and she wasn't going to give him another one.

She wanted to leave, to walk away from him and never see him again but her feet wouldn't obey; it was as if she was waiting for something to happen…

She sighed audibly and raised her head again; she couldn't let him see her yet and started walking. –I just want to sleep… I just want to…- she stood still, closed her eyes and wished she was in the infirmary again. She heard him call her last name. –_Crap_-

Why did she send Theo away? She didn't have time to think; she opened her eyes fast, took a deep breath and shot out of there.

She ran and ran as fast as her legs would let her, not looking back, not daring to stop.

Not when _his_ footsteps echoed behind her _– Where are the prefects when you need them?-_ she thought.

-Come on Granger!- he yelled –I just want to talk!- he wanted to clear up everything. Hermione tried her best to get rid of his strong hold when he caught up with her but his hand was firmly attached to her arm.

-Stop it!- he yelled trying to keep her calm –Stop it! Stop it!- he insisted. Hermione finally listened to him breathing heavily _–No even with this body can I win?- _she thought frustrated.

Malfoy's strong chest was going up and down. Hermione wanted to deny it, but he was really handsome, some locks of his blond hair covered his eyes and his scent… made her shiver.

Was she afraid of him? No… that wasn't it.

He did hit her… but she also knew she couldn't blame him that much, after all… he didn't knew anything. But… this was the perfect opportunity to make him pay… to make him stay away from her… with guilt.

Was that the reason? Or because she wanted to ignore her feelings when she found her picture on his book? She looked up and stared at him.

His eyes… were intense… she could feel them penetrating her soul; it was as if he was trying to tell her something.

-What I did…- she heard him say –I know I shouldn´t…- he cleared his voice –Well, I didn't…-

_-Damn it! You are Malfoy! Just say it and stop making yourself look like a fool-_ he scolded himself

Hermione was upset but his stuttering made her smile a little, she shook her head trying to clear her mind.

–Malfoy- she said trying to look as serious as she could – I just need to tell you one thing- she knew she was suppose to demand that but was kind of nervous too.

-Don't say anything about… my situation, to anyone- she said and tried again to free herself from his hold.

-I'm not going to run- she added when he wasn't loosening his hand.

The slytherin finally let her go. She wanted to run… but decided no to, it would hurt her pride. That would make her a coward and a Gryffindor wouldn't be able to live with that pathetic image.

-It's… weird- Malfoy said and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow –To talk to you… knowing it's you… in that body- he looked at her up and down.

Hermione smiled but quickly covered it again, that didn't mean she forgave him.

-How long… will you be like that?- he asked looking away.

-I don't know… it was because I took the wrong potion and I just transformed into this- she wasn't ready to tell the truth.

-No…- Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes –I mean…- he coughed and pointed her cheek, pretending not to care so much.

Hermione immediately touch her bruise rather strongly and winced in pain. –Damn it Malfoy!- she scream and covered her face with both hands –Look what you made me do!-

Malfoy opened his eyes surprised…

In front of him… there was just a boy…

Athletic –Not as much as him.- Tall –not as much as him.- Attractive –obviously not as much as him.

But that boy's behavior was definitely Granger's.

The blond took a few steps closer and noticed that Hermione tried her best not to move ... not to look weak in front of her enemy. He smirked and took the bag in her hands.

He took the vial and raised his head to look into her brown eyes, she looked away trying to avoid his stare. Until she saw him raising his hand and closed her eyes in fear.

_-Is he insane?_ – she thought trying to reach her wand but froze when she felt his soft hand on her cheek.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Malfoy was carefully applying thin layers of cream on her wound.

He had a deep frown on his face and gently bit his lower lip. The Gryffindor had never seen him like that. Ever…

When he noticed that she was looking at him completely shocked, he took his hand away and held her gaze.

He sighed and handed her the vial, she nodded and took it from him.

Keeping it close to her chest.

Draco was so confused ... it was so difficult to act when instead of a girl… he was seeing a boy.

All he knew ... was that he was so close that it didn't matter if she cursed him after that, so he just hugged her.

Hermione was more tham shocked, Malfoy rested his head on her shoulder and held her tightly. He could feel her body trembling under his, he smirked again.

Granger's arms rose a little but didn't dare to touch him. He wanted to laugh but knew he couldn't do that.

He knew he wasn't forgiven yet… but at least, expected everything to be a little easier…

No ... just less complicated.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you can forgive me for making it so short :D **

**Hope you liked it though **

**Please write some ****reviews**** and tell everything you want**

**xoxo**

**Karina349**


End file.
